


and as for late night lamentations

by ItWasSomethingAbout



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kylo POV, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Masturbation, Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Smut, Unreasonable Kylo Ren because this is canon compliant, and that's how i knew i was doing a good job, because my fic got away from me, i made my freind who's never seen star wars read this, its just angsty, its not poetic, last minute unintended voyeurism, mildly poetic or at least I wanted it to be, ok i reread this months later, she said kylo seemed like a brat, this is like 80 percent angst and 20 percent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItWasSomethingAbout/pseuds/ItWasSomethingAbout
Summary: And as for late night lamentationsI'm afraid they always endWith wet eyesOr wet thighsAlternately: Kylo is a jealous pining hoe





	and as for late night lamentations

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tumblr prompt by [@reyloprompts](http://reyloprompts.tumblr.com/)

Kylo couldn’t sleep. It was ridiculous really how easily he let his overactive imagination get the best of him. How easily Kylo let himself twist his desire and his fear into this. 

It started with a glimpse of Rey laughing through the bond. At the time it sparked only fondness at her scrunched up nose and bright eyes, but later that night when his bed coaxed all his dreams into nightmares, her laughter was twisted into something that sparked jealousy instead.

For what was she laughing at? Who was making her laugh? It was nothing he said or did, nothing he had anything to do with, and this object of her amusement suddenly became an object of nightmares, a threat. Someone had pleased Rey for a moment and that had stopped being a good thing when all Kylo could think about was the idea of somebody pleasing Rey. 

Kylo knew he was being fucking stupid.

Kylo also knew he had no real right to be upset if someone was in fact pleasing Rey. A Force Bond and holding hands once in no way added up to a relationship. Calling someone nothing in no way added up to a declaration of affection. And even if it did, Rey grabbing for her lightsaber and slamming the Falcon door in his face effectively canceled it out.

Anyone’s mouth could be anywhere. The traitor’s. The mechanic’s.The pilot’s. The two-bunned lieutenant’s. Anyone’s. Hell there could be multiple mouths. And he couldn’t even be mad because his mouth had been nowhere. 

And then there was genitals.

Kylo pouted to himself. He knew he could do better than any little Resistance shit could. He knew Rey in a profound way that none of those fuckers could ever understand. His mind, soul, and being were connected to Rey because the Force wanted him to know Rey like she was an essential limb. Anyone else would be unsatisfying, right? Why settle for a hill when you could have a mountain? Why settle for a pond when you could have an ocean? Why settle for a star when you could have a galaxy? 

Kylo gritted his teeth. Rey actually wanted a handful of stars, not the galaxy, that he knew now. She did want that ocean, but she was trying to get there by herself now because that’s what she thought she had to do. How the mountain factored into all of this, he didn’t fucking know, but he knew that there were plenty of hills to chase away any lingering dust named after him.

Fuck the hills. He was a mountain. A mountain with hands and a mouth and a dick. Hands that were supposed to drift over the mountain named Rey. Supposed to hold her and explore her. A mouth that was supposed to soothe all of her openings. Supposed to kiss anything and everything Rey laid bare for him. A dick that was supposed to bring pleasure where fingers failed. Supposed to. He was sure of it.

Kylo growled, shoving his hands into his pants, and curling his digits around his equally frustrated cock. Poetry couldn’t woo a woman who wasn’t here to hear it, his tongue was useless if it fucked him over, and his dick wasn’t impressive if Rey had no interest in seeing it. His hands could at least bring him relief. 

He harshly tugged on himself. Whether Rey cared or not, they both knew anyone else would be a damn downgrade.

Kylo pumped himself and accompanied the sensations with a soft music of moans. Not to mention that he also had her hills beat as far as affection goes. Who the hell could ever love Rey a quarter as much or as well as he could? The hills could only ever aspire to offer sparks while he lit fire to the cosmos to offer her a goddamn worthy blaze. _“Rey,”_ he panted. How the fuck could Rey be content with anything less than himself? He was her other half and she his. Why couldn’t she see that when even the force was gesturing wildly to them?

Kylo bit his lip and shut his eyes, increasing his pace and in his mind’s eye Rey’s legs were over his shoulders. In his mind’s eye, his face was buried in Rey’s downstairs curls and the flower the foliage hid. In his mind’s eye, Kylo was giving a demonstration on why he was a superior lover to any other shithead there was to choose from. In his mind’s eye, Rey’s hand was tugging at his upstairs curls and moaning his name. Kylo whimpered out another _“Rey.”_ In his mind's eye, it was a whimpered _“Ben”_ instead. 

In Kylo’s fantasy, he inevitably brought Rey to orgasm, her juices covered his tongue. He lifted his head from between her legs for Rey to yank him up into a languid kiss.

Kylo pretended his hand belonged to Rey’s arm; that was all his took -that and angst. Kylo came with a final groan in the shape of her name. That was that. He shoved down the lingering made-up and the glaring not-so-made-up pain in hopes of finally achieving rest, scooting his back up against the wall. 

Across the galaxy and right across the room, Rey pulled damp fingers from her pants with her teeth gnawing at her lip and her ears scarlet.


End file.
